Tabitha Springfield
Physical Description A Green eyed, Brunette who has clearly been through some shit. Her face is scarred looking like its had been cut by a knife. She is a teen but definitely looks older. Looking down over her, she is dressed in a White Jacket trimmed in lilac purple. Underneath this is a rather nice white top featuring a rock band from another world. She wears a plaid short skirt which is well armored and able of taking a few hits. On her thighs below the skirt is a pair of thigh holsters holding a pair of pistols. She wears knee and arm pads and on her feet is a pair of combat boots. Her symbol is a Violet heart with a burning star in the middle. This is actually a jazzed up anti-possession sigil which she had tattooed on the most unlikely place... Her butt. Colors White, Lilac, Blue Personality Abrasive and very much down to Earth, Tabitha has been through alot in her short life and it shows. She has a very strong hate for anything that is Supernatural in nature and will go on the hunt to take them out, not stopping until it's done. She’s very determined. She also has a sharp tongue and is quick to tell people where to go, how to get there, and what they can do on the trip there. She is very smart and very quick to learn new things. She is afraid of Demons and Green Jello (Demons because of what happened to her parents. Green Jello because it makes her uneasy.) She likes Chocolate, Hunting, Shooting and Hanging out. She dislikes most supernatural things including Grimm. She is usually up at the crack of dawn and has a bit of a problem with Smoking and drinking. Though she is trying to quit. Her fatal Flaws are Her impulsive nature and the fact that she hardly sleeps due to nightmares. She is a Very Strong Marksman and a very fast learner. Sadly she is also a bit of a loner and can be short tempered. Relationships She has a Reputation for being a little crazy and a Gun nut. Her closest friend at the moment is Blake Belladonna and Rein Geist Her team is comprised of Plutia, Leo, and Solomon. (TLPS or tulips) Her biggest Enemy is Telos Weapon(s) Opal Dream: A combination weapon capable of shifting between a Bolo style Machete and a sniper rifle in the design of the M1 Garand. Gemini Pearls: A matching set of Semi-Automatic 9mm Pistols. They both can change form into a pair of large knives. One is Pure Silver, The other is Pure Iron. Other Equipment: Her biggest item is definitely her vehicle was sent into Remnant with her when she was transported there. It is an 86 Chevy Camero Z28. In the trunk is essentially an armory. There are a plethora of guns, knives and even a machete. There is salt galore and the gear needed to make ammo as well as holy water. Semblance and Special Skills Night Vision: Faunus innate ability Enhanced senses of smell and hearing: Faunus innate abilities Hunter's Mark: Tabby’s Semblance, She is able to set up marks on the ground or on other surfaces which act as traps when stepped on. These can be hidden from enemies and shown to allies. When an enemy steps on the mark they will be trapped inside it until released. The downside is, The moment a trap is triggered, it begins draining on Tabby’s Aura. She can have 3 marks set up without much difficulty and up to 5 marks if she pushes herself. An untriggered trap will fade within 5 minutes. This means she can not set them too far in advance. Brief History Born in Kansas City, Missouri, Tabitha’s life was pretty normal for much of her life. She went to school, had friends, was just a good young girl. Sadly when she turned 14, something very bad happened. When her parents came home from their respective jobs, There was something very wrong with them. They weren’t themselves. It was as though they were monsters in human form. Later that night, a pair of guys walked in and began fighting with her parents. They said horrible things and their eyes turned black as night. Her mom took hold of her, threatening to kill her if they didn’t leave. When the guys began speaking in latin, her mom cut her face. One of them threw a blade at her mother killing her. Her father snapped his own neck with a smile on his face. The guys finished their latin and black smoke poured out of the man. Just like that Tabitha was an Orphan. She was taken to an Orphanage where she promptly escaped. She had her own goals now. She wanted vengeance. She wanted back at those horrible things that killed her parents. She began studying all she could on everything supernatural. What these things were. Where to find them and more importantly, How to kill them. She also discovered that now she needed to find a way to sustain herself. So she learned how to pick locks and how to run a few scams to make money. She stole herself a car. An old Camero which became her home. Slowly she started acquiring weapons. Eventually she would start hunting things herself. Her first hunt was a few werewolves in a town outside Duluth Minnesota. It was rough but she did manage to take them out on her own. From there, she worked on a bunch of cases all her own. She became fairly adept at it and often kept books in her car. One day though, She was hunting a nasty creature called a Trickster. It was a very dangerous thing. It was at that point she encountered the same guys that rescued her. She pulled up along side them to say hello when, suddenly her car, her and everything else in it was hit by some sort of magic. It was sent sailing clear out of her own time and space into a very strange land with a broken moon. When she arrived in Remnant, She appeared in a clearing in the Emerald Forest not far from Blake Belladonna. They were attacked by a pack of Beowulves and Tabby was injured. She was taken to a clinic in Vale and then taken to Beacon Academy. As she looked up info on the Trickster, she drew Ozpin's attention. Ozpin put her under Blake's instruction to learn about the world she now lives in. Tabby has encountered the Trickster who calls himself Telos. Due to Tabby's desire to not work with him, she is on his crap list and he turned her into a faunus with the hopes of her being killed off by racists. Trivia